


Citas y planes

by Nakuru



Category: Genshiken
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madarame estaba seguro de que visitar Ikebukuro y Akihabara en navidad no contaba como una cita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citas y planes

Visitar Ikebukuro y Akihabara en navidad no era una cita.

Madarame estaba seguro de eso e incluso sospechaba que si le preguntaba a diferentes personas, otakus o no, ellos le darían la razón.

Que algunos miembros del Genshiken pensasen algo diferente y se negasen a ir también con ellos había sido extraño, mas de no haber sido por las sorprendentemente rudas palabras de Kuchiki y Yoshitake, que hablaron de ya estar cansados y no tener ningún interés en jugar a violinistas en vez de excusarse mencionando compromisos previos, nunca habría considerado que alguien podría considerar algo así como una cita.

Porque no lo era y el estar sentado solo en una banca, cuidando lo que habían comprado hasta ahora mientras Hato visitaba una última tienda, lo probaba. Solo estaban ahí porque les interesaba algo que salía a la venta ese día y porque nunca está de más aprovechar la visita a tal zona y ver qué más conseguían.

...

¿Cierto?

Madarame asintió para sí mismo, bebiendo el café que había comprado en la máquina expendedora más cercana, y estuvo a punto de atorarse cuando alzó su rostro y vio a Hato, caminando hacia él con una nueva bolsa en una mano y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo saludaba con su mano libre.

Una escena que no parecería propia de una cita si Hato no se hubiese vestido como chica hoy.

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto —se disculpó Hato, sentándose a su lado.

—¿E-e-encontraste todo lo que buscabas? —preguntó Madarame, apartando la mirada. Hablar con Hato cuando estaba vestido de chica era de por sí difícil, pero hoy en especial lo era más.

Quizás era porque había pasado demasiado tiempo viendo a Hato como chico y había perdido la costumbre de verlo haciendo crossdressing o por la falda, corta a pesar del clima, que dejaba entrever suficiente piel para atraer su vista, a pesar de que juraba que no era su intención dirigir su atención hacia tal parte de Hato.

—Sí, incluso encontré algunas cosas inesperadas —replicó Hato con parsimonia, organizando sus más recientes compras entre las demás para hacer más fácil llevarlas—. ¿Y tú, senpai, estás seguro de que no hay nada más que quieras comprar?

—Yup, lo principal era este juego. Sabes que solo las primeras quinientas copias traían la figura exclusiva —recitó Madarame, contento de que la conversación se dirigiese a un tema mucho más familiar y usual, y señaló el paquete que había dejado a su lado, en la banca, en vez de colocarlo en el suelo junto a los demás—. Y no creo que llevar más sea buena idea.

—Lo...

El comienzo de una disculpa hizo que Madarame se tensara y continuó rápidamente, queriendo corregir un poco el comentario que había hecho, el cual sonara como si lo hubiese culpado, cosa que no estaba haciendo aun cuando era un hecho que Hato había adquirido muchos más doujinshis y otras mercancías que él.

—Y la próxima semana es el Comifes, que es el gran evento.

Esta vez Hato rió suavemente y cuando Madarame se atrevió a dirigir su mirada en su dirección, Hato le sonrió.

—Es cierto. 

Quedarse observando a Hato no era algo que planeaba hacer, mucho menos cuando sospechaba que en su rostro el bochorno era visible, pero justo eso fue lo que hizo.

No tenía una buena razón para ello salvo el hecho de que Hato era... era... _hermosa_ no era el adjetivo correcto, por muchas razones, y ya debería estar acostumbrado a ver a Hato así, mas el solo compartir una mirada con él era suficiente para dejar su mente prácticamente en blanco y sin ninguna idea sobre qué hacer, pues solo apartar su vista sin saber qué decir no parecía lo correcto.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es bastante tarde —sugirió Hato de repente, sin siquiera parpadear o perder su sonrisa a pesar de los largos segundos en los que Madarame solo pudo observarlo.

—Oh... sí, sí —carraspeó Madarame, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y botando la lata de café, no completamente vacía, en la caneca más cercana. Era hora de irse y volver a una rutina mucho más normal—. Y tenemos tanto que hacer.

Hato asintió mientras ambos se repartieron las bolsas y comenzaron a andar en dirección a la estación más cercana.

—Ah, pero lo jugaré luego —corrigió Madarame poco después, recordando una conversación que habían tenido en el camino, que por alguna razón había terminado en una promesa de preparar algo para Hato más tarde, en vista de que ninguno de los dos tenía ningún otro plan para la fecha—. El juego. Es decir...

—Puedes jugar mientras yo leo —lo interrumpió Hato, ladeando su cabeza en su dirección y convenciendo con eso a Madarame de que hacía mejor mirando solo hacia adelante, al menos si quería evitar distraerse y tener un nuevo accidente—, sabes que no hay problema.

—Hm... —murmuró Madarame, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no enfocarse en Hato, pese a que sospechaba que debería pensar en lo que su kouhai acababa de sugerir—. Ya veremos.

—¿Te das cuenta de cómo suena eso, senpai? —señaló Hato con un tono plano, que no indicaba nada.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Madarame y se detuvo un instante, confundido, al menos hasta que comprendió—. ¡Ah! Quiero decir...

Una suave carcajada de Hato lo interrumpió y Madarame tuvo que repetirse a sí mismo que no, su corazón no estaba latiendo con más fuerza de la normal y él no estaba rojo como un tomate y no, esta no era una cita que estaba a punto de continuar en la privacidad de su apartamento.

Y no, mucho menos estaba pensando que deseaba que lo fuese.


End file.
